


Quiet

by TigerxFox



Series: Eruri Collection [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: He touches himself a little, face buried on Erwin's golden threads inhaling his scent.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Just Levi not sleeping and worrying about Erwin again

Levi loves the smell on Erwin after a bath. Erwin usually showers twice, once before breakfast at morning, if one can call it morning when the sun isn't even up yet, and once after dinner when he goes to bed. Of course breakfast and dinner on busy days is a just cup of coffee, which Levi complains endlessly with him about.

Tonight, Erwin slept almost instantly after his bath. When Levi gets to bed the other man is already snoring rather loudly. It's alright. Today was a particularly busy day and he can still smell the coffee on him even after he bathed. After a few hours Levi still can't sleep. Nothing knew, but still frustrating. He spends his time holding Erwin's larger hand on his own and thinking about the thousand meetings the commander has tomorrow. If he spends another day only drinking coffee he'll end up with a fucking ulcer. He will force a damn meal down Erwin's throat tomorrow if he needs to.

Well, if he keeps thinking about this he won't get much rest. Maybe he should relax a bit and stop worrying about tomorrow. Maybe he should focus on the large body beside him and on how much he loves how he smells. Yeah, that could work. The smell of cleanness is still caressing his nostrils, even though it's been a few hours since Erwin took his bath.

He touches himself a little, face buried on Erwin's golden threads inhaling his scent. He carefully moves his hand so he doesn't wake the other man up. But it's nearly impossible when Erwin is hugging him and his head is laying on Levi's shoulder. Still he tries. Ever so slightly he strokes his cock, trying not to moan. Erwin shifts a bit in his sleep and Levi stops mid stroke a dozen times, edging without meaning to.  
When he comes, he shivers a bit, he can't help it, and his labored breath must be loud as fuck in this noiseless room. He's sure there's no way in hell Erwin didn't notice.  
But he's still snoring calmly on his shoulder. Levi's very confused about how's that even possible, but he doesn't duel with this for much longer. Instead he takes advantage of his post orgasm sleepy state and manages to fall asleep. He'll have just a couple of hours, but it's more than enough.

Although apparently he was being too naive when he guessed a couple of hours, because less than an hour later he's already awake again. Giving up, he just gets out of bed and dresses himself. He decides to wait until morning reading some documents or something.

He sits with his back to the bed and shortly after feels huge arms engulfing him.

"Erwin?" He shouldn't be awake, morning is still a few hours away.

"You left" Erwin mumbled, practically asleep.

"Are you a goddamn child?" Levi asked but there was no bite to it. He was amused by how jerking off didn't bother his sleep in the least but getting out of bed for two minutes did.

So he just lets the other man carry him back to bed and hold him in his arms for a little longer. To guarantee the commander will have another few hours of quiet sleep.


End file.
